The present invention generally relates to stringed instruments, such as guitars, and more particularly to the tremolo therefor, and still more particularly to the mounting of the tremolo operating arm to avoid its unwanted vibration during playing. This invention may be used with the tremolo device shown in the applications entitled "Fine Tuning Mechanism for Guitars and the Like Stringed Instruments", Ser. No. 729,671; entitled "String Retaining Mechanism for Stringed Instruments Such as Guitars", Ser. No. 738,055, by the assignee hereof.
To obtain a temporary pitch change, the bridge region of the guitar may be provided with a tremolo plate, and rocking of that plate by a tremolo arm temporarily adjusts the string tension.
The tremolo arm is installed in a hole in the tremolo plate, e.g. a hole in a receiving sleeve. There is always a slight gap between the part of the arm that is installed in the hole in the tremolo plate and the wall of the receiving hole into that plate, irrespective of whether a rotatable compressive insertion structure for holding the arm in the plate is used or a screw-in connection is used. During playing and with the continued operation of the arm, there is an undesirable slight shaking of the tremolo arm which is amplified at the tip of the arm. This may make the instrumentalist uncomfortable.